The Olympic Million
by WegoWeegee
Summary: Mario,Bowser,Wario and DK are going for the Million. They need teams to win. Anyone can be eliminated at any time. Who is X? Find out.
1. The Letters

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING except X.

**Thanks: for posting this. Nothing else**.

* * *

Today we see Mario and Luigi on a boring day… until the mail came.

"Luigi get the mail!" Mario screamed.

"Fine, fine, fine…" Luigi muttered.

He got the mail. Taxes, taxes, fan mail (for Mario) a mail for Mario, and a mail for… Luigi! "FINALLY!" He screamed!

He gave Mario's letter to his pizza, and read the letter…

* * *

_Meanwhile at __**Peach's**__ Castle…_

Toad had got **HER **letter. She read the same letter as Luigi…

The letter read,

_Dear Luigi/Peach,_

_Come to be my co-hosts at the Olympic stadium on May 13.__ Anyways, if you come I will give you 1,000,000 smash coins!!_

_Signed, _

_X_

_Meanwhile at __**Bowser's **__Castle_

A Goomba (#327964793265479253075198 by the way) had gotten **BOWSER'S letter.**

He was worried because Goomba #327964793265479253265479253075197 had gotten hanged. Bowser read the same letter as Mario…

* * *

_Meanwhile at __**Wario's **__House_

He had gotten his Letter (He hasn't for 1 year) and the mail pushed him back a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggg _way!_

He rid his motorcycle back and read the **same** letter as Bowser and Mario…

* * *

_Meanwhile at __**DK's **__House…_

He had got the same letter as Mario, Wario and Bowser. He paid Diddy a banana…

* * *

_**Mario's, Wario's, DK's and Bowser's Letter…**_

_Dear (Name),_

_We want you to be leaders in the Olympic Games on May 13. Gather so you have 13 people, including you. Up to 10 out of the 13 people in your team might win 1,000,000 smash coins!! There are 4 teams racing. Mario, Wario, Bowser, and DK are racing. See ya!_

_Signed_

_X_

* * *

_**MAY 1**_

The 4 leaders set out to find partners…

* * *

_Meanwhile at __**X**__…_

"Hey, why does he get an underline?!" Bowser growled.

"Yeah!" Wario barged in.

"FINE" LuigihsoyM7 Screamed and pushed them out.

"I am NOT X" He said.

_Meanwhile at __**X's **__stadium…_

"The teams will have to use strength, speed, timing, skills, balance, and _**MOST IMPORTANTLY, TEAMWORK!**_" X stated.

He ran off.

* * *

Review please ! Next chap. up ASAP!


	2. The teams

__

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but X**

Mario set out. He failed to get Luigi and peach…

_Flashback…_

"_I and Peach have to go to a royal meeting…"_

_Bowser could not get Peach due to levitation._

_END…_

He took the Pipeway to Yoshi's Island. Yoshi had a Translator and talked to Yoshi. Mario shows Yoshi the letter. (All animal talk is decoded)

"Mario, I'd love to join your team!" Yoshi said.

Mario had gone around and had 11 members due to Luigi and Peach at the end.

* * *

Bowser gathered up an evil team and got all 13 members.

"Muahahaha that was so easy" Bowser said.

* * *

Wario had trouble gathering a team. He had only gotten 3 members at the end of the day.

* * *

DK had gotten many people and chose only 13

"It was so hard to choose" DK said.

* * *

The next day Mario had all 13 members and Wario had 5 members.

Wario, on May 12, had all 13 members.

* * *

Teams are:

MARIO: Mario, Yoshi, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Birdo, Rosalina, and 2 ?'s

* * *

BOWSER: Bowser, Bowser Jr., Cackletta, Grodus, Dimentio, Shadow Queen, Bonetail, Shadoo, Baby Bowser, King Boo, Dry Bowser, and 2 ?'s

* * *

DK: DK, Diddy, Funky, Dixie, Cranky, Tiny, Wrinkly (dead), Candy, Kiddy, Lanky, Chunky, and 2 ?'s

* * *

WARIO: Wario, Waluigi, and 9 ?'s

* * *

Please decide which people are in the ? places, one person for each ?, ok. Review!

Next chapter in 1 week.


	3. Luigi, Peach and X

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but X and ??**

* * *

Luigi and peach had 2 bots…

They went to see Mario…

* * *

Level !-!

Why are there !'s

Oops…

Level 1-1

Luigi-3

Peach-3

They meet the first Mario…

Well, that was real fast…

They join Mario's team!

* * *

Bowser killed 2 Members, DK had a talking banana and AIAI? WTF?

Wario killed all his members except for Waluigi…

* * *

?? and X

??: I'm here for revenge!

X:O.O

(warp) O.O X: Ahh!

* * *

At the stadium…

Wario's team had fused with Bowser's team.

"The first challenge is…

* * *

"Review " Bowser said!


	4. Just Keep Spinning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except ??**

* * *

"Sigh, being X isn't easy" ?? said.

"Your first challenge is to spin!" Read Mario, Bowser, and DK.

There is a time limit of 1 minute. The lowest 3 will be eliminated. The best 3 will be rewarded. W.ho will fall and who will rise?

* * *

**Mario's team**

Mario went first, he went 1 spin per second, for a total of 60.€ buzz

Yoshi span on his tail, but fell after 36 spins.

Daisy spun on her hand and completed 21 spins.buzz

Toad span on his head, but fell after 47 spins.

Toadette span on her head and fell after 48 spins due to her hair.

Baby Mario span and span until he got dizzy at 29 spins.

Baby Luigi span for 28 spins, then he puked.

Baby Peach span and settled for 30 spins.

Baby Daisy span for 51 spins.

Birdo had an egg that span 34 times.

Rosalina gave her Luma Star Bits and it span 58 times.pant

Luigi span 59 times but lasted 60 seconds.buzz

Peach span 55 times and then buzz.

* * *

Special Zone: Mario 60 spins, Luigi 59 spins, Rosalina 58 spins

* * *

Safe Zone: Peach 55 spins, Baby Daisy 51 spins, Toadette 48 spins, Toad 47 spins, Yoshi 36 spins, Birdo 34 spins, Baby Peach 30 spins

* * *

Danger Zone: Baby Mario 29 spins, Baby Luigi 28 spins, Daisy 21 spins

* * *

**Bowser's Team**

Bowser span 57 times but then the buzz came.

Bowser Jr. span 56 times.buzz

Cackletta span 12 times before falling.

Grodus managed to spin 27 times.

Dimentio span 31 times using flipping.buzz

Shadow Queen span once.

Bonetail somehow got 24 spins.

Shadoo had 29 spins.

Baby Bowser had 56 spins also.

King Boo used his crown to spin 5 times.

Dry Bowser span 50 times, with bones all over the place.

Wario span 35 times with his butt.

Waluigi span 23 times using his racket.

* * *

Special Zone: Mario 60 spins, Luigi 59 spins, Rosalina 58 spins

* * *

Safe Zone: Bowser 57 spins, Bowser Jr., Baby Bowser 56 spins, Peach 55 spins, Baby Daisy51 spins, Dry Bowser 50 spins, Toadette 48 spins, Toad 47 spins, Yoshi 36 spins, Wario 35 spins, Birdo 34 spins, Dimentio 31 spins, Baby Peach 30 spins, Baby Mario, Shadoo 29 spins, Baby Luigi 28 spins, Grodus 27 spins, Bonetail 24 spins, Waluigi 23 spins, Daisy 21 spins

* * *

Danger Zone: Cackletta 12 spins, King Boo 5 spins, Shadow Queen 1 spin

* * *

**DK's Team**

DK scored 56 spins.

Diddy scored 51 spins.

Funky scored 49 spins with the buzz.

Dixie scored 57 spins buzz.

Cranky used his cane for 30 spins.

Tiny shrunk to have 57 spins instead of 32.

Wrinkly decided to settle for 13.

Candy got 49 spins for the taking.

Kiddy had ½ of a spin.

Lanky had 47 spins, then slipped.

Chunky grew big for 32 spins instead of 1 and ¾ of a spin.

TB had ¼ or a spin.

AIAI had 9,000 and ¼ of a spin, but X did this: AIAI -9,000 and ¼ spins.

* * *

**Bonus**: Mario 60 spins, Luigi 59 spins, Rosalina 58 spins

* * *

**Safe**: Bowser, Dixie, Tiny 57 spins, DK, Bowser Jr., Baby Bowser 56 spins, Peach 55 spins, Baby Daisy, Diddy 51 spins, Dry Bowser 50 spins, Funky, Candy 49 spins, Toadette 48 spins, Toad, Lanky 47 spins, Yoshi 36 spins, Wario 35 spins, Birdo 34 spins, Chunky 32 spins, Dimentio 31 spins, Baby Peach, Cranky 30 spins, Baby Mario, Shadoo 29 spins, Baby Luigi 28 spins, Grodus 27 spins, Bonetail 24 spins, Waluigi 23 spins, Daisy 21 spins, Wrinkly 13 spins, Cackletta 12 spins, King Boo 5 spins, Shadow Queen 1 spin

* * *

**ELIMINATED**: Kiddy ½ of a spin, TB ¼ of a spin, AIAI -9,000 and ¼ of a spin.

* * *

X had Mario, Luigi, Rosalina, Kiddy, TB, and AIAI to the decision room. "Kiddy, you were third worst. Get out of here. Rosalina, you were third best. Take the card and show it to people to get your special awards. TB, you were second worst. Get out of here now. Luigi, you were second best. Use this card. Same rules as Rosalina's card. AIAI, you were the worst with --9,000 AND ¼ SPINS. Get out now! Mario, you were the best with 60 spins. Same card, same rules. You may go back now." X said.

* * *

The next day, the next challenge came along with the results.

* * *

The teams are:

* * *

MARIO: Mario, Yoshi, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Birdo, Rosalina, Luigi, and Peach.

* * *

BOWSER: Bowser, Bowser Jr., Cackletta, Grodus, Dimentio, Shadow Queen, Bonetail, Shadoo, Baby Bowser, King Boo, Dry Bowser, and 2 ?'s

* * *

DK: DK, Diddy, Funky, Dixie, Cranky, Tiny, Wrinkly (dead), Candy, Lanky, and Chunky.

* * *

Review please!


	5. Obstacle Course Mayhem

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but X.

* * *

_Last chapter, __Kiddy, TB, and AIAI could not spin while Mario, Luigi and Rosalina had the most spins of them all._

* * *

What challenge is next, they all wondered.

* * *

Your next challenge is to run an obstacle course!

The obstacle course includes the wall, hand bike, spider climb, the rope climb , and the Travelator.

* * *

They were ready for anything. Everyone would run the course at once. Who would win and who will lose?

* * *

"Ready… Set… Go!" X shouted.

At the wall, Wrinkly, King Boo, Funky, Tiny and Shadoo went up the wall first, while Shadow Queen, Wario, Dry Bowser and Cranky can't get up.

* * *

At the hand bike, Peach, King Boo, Wrinkly and Rosalina had a big lead while Mario, Luigi, DK, and Chunky had a small lead. Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Baby Bowser are falling behind.

At the spider climb, Mario took a really big lead, followed by Luigi, King Boo, Rosalina, Diddy, Wrinkly and Funky in order. The Babies are falling behind.

* * *

At the rope climb, Mario ained an even further lead while DK and Diddy catch up. Shadoo fell off once he got to the top.

* * *

At the Travelator, Yoshi had gone up in 1 try, giving him first, Diddy and Mario are Second and Third respectively. Everyone else fell.

* * *

**Bonus:** Yoshi with 2.50 minutes, Diddy with 2.55 minutes, Mario with 3 minutes.

* * *

Back at the wall, Wario farted to reach the top of the wall.

* * *

Luigi, Peach, Daisy, King Boo, and Rosalina had made it to the top and finished in that order.

* * *

**Bonus: **Yoshi with 2.50 min. Diddy with 2.55 min. Mario with 3 min.

* * *

**Safe: Luigi with 3.12 min. Peach with 3.13 min. Daisy with 3.14 min. King Boo with 3.15 min. Rosalina with 3.16 min.**

* * *

Wario flew across the hand bike with his bike but can't get through the spider climb.

* * *

Bonetail threw one of his bone and it passed the goal after Candy and Tiny went in.

* * *

**Bonus: **Yoshi with 2.50 min. Diddy with 2.55 min. Mario with 3 min.

* * *

**Safe:** Luigi with 3.12 min. Peach with 3.13 min. Daisy with 3.14 min. King Boo with 3.15 min. Rosalina with 3.16 min. **Candy: with 3.35 min. Tiny with 3.40 min. Bonetail with 3.41 min.**

* * *

Cranky finally got up the wall. He ran and did the hand bike. He passed Wario and started to climb.

* * *

Dry Bowser had made a catapult and flung himself to the goal before Funky and Candy could make it.

* * *

**Bonus: **Yoshi with 2.50 min. Diddy with 2.55 min. Mario with 3 min.

* * *

**Safe:** Luigi with 3.12 min. Peach with 3.13 min. Daisy with 3.14 min. King Boo with 3.15 min. Rosalina with 3.16 min. Candy with 3.35 min. Tiny with 3.40 min. Bonetail with 3.41 min. **Dry Bowser with 3.55 min. Funky with 3.59 min. Candy with 4.01 min.**

* * *

Shadoo went back up but fell by Cranky. Cranky went toward the Travelator. He slowly climbed up.

* * *

Cranky, Bowser and the babies made it to the top followed by Bowser Jr.

* * *

**Bonus: **Yoshi with 2.50 min. Diddy with 2.55 min. Mario with 3 min.

* * *

**Safe:** Luigi with 3.12 min. Peach with 3.13 min. Daisy with 3.14 min. King Boo with 3.15 min. Rosalina with 3.16 min. Candy with 3.35 min. Tiny with 3.40 min. Bonetail with 3.41 min. Dry Bowser with 3.55 min. Funky with 3.59 min. Candy with 4.01 min. **Bowser with 4.20 min. Cranky with ****4.30 min. Baby Mario with 4.35 min. Baby Luigi with 4.40 min. Baby Peach with 4.45 min. Baby Daisy with 4.50 min. Baby Bowser with 4.55 min. Bowser Jr. with 5.05 min.**Shadow Queen extended her body barely enough to get over the wall. She had gotten across the hand bike and started to stretch up.

* * *

At the Travelator, Chunky had grown big and put his hand on the finish. Lanky used his handstand to get to the finish.

* * *

**Bonus: **Yoshi with 2.50 min. Diddy with 2.55 min. Mario with 3 min.

* * *

**Safe:** Luigi with 3.12 min. Peach with 3.13 min. Daisy with 3.14 min. King Boo with 3.15 min. Rosalina with 3.16 min. Candy with 3.35 min. Tiny with 3.40 min. Bonetail with 3.41 min. Dry Bowser with 3.55 min. Funky with 3.59 min. Candy with 4.01 min. Bowser with 4.20 min. Cranky with 4.30 min. Baby Mario with 4.35 min. Baby Luigi with 4.40 min. Baby Peach with 4.45 min. Baby Daisy with 4.50 min. Baby Bowser with 4.55 min. Bowser Jr. with 5.05 min. **Chunky with 5.40 min. Lanky with 5.59 min.**

* * *

Wario farted up, making it to the top and knocking Shadoo off again. He made it to the Travelator.

* * *

Waluigi, Wrinkly, Grodus, Toad, Toadette, Birdo, and Dimentio finished in that order.

* * *

**Bonus: **Yoshi with 2.50 min. Diddy with 2.55 min. Mario with 3 min.

* * *

**Safe:** Luigi with 3.12 min. Peach with 3.13 min. Daisy with 3.14 min. King Boo with 3.15 min. Rosalina with 3.16 min. Candy with 3.35 min. Tiny with 3.40 min. Bonetail with 3.41 min. Dry Bowser with 3.55 min. Funky with 3.59 min. Candy with 4.01 min. Bowser with 4.20 min. Cranky with 4.30 min. Baby Mario with 4.35 min. Baby Luigi with 4.40 min. Baby Peach with 4.45 min. Baby Daisy with 4.50 min. Baby Bowser with 4.55 min. Bowser Jr. with 5.05 min. Chunky with 5.40 min. Lanky with 5.59 min. **Waluigi with 6.23 min. Wrinkly with 6.25 min. Grodus with 6.27 min. Toad with 6.30 min. Toadette with 6.33 min. Birdo with 6.36 min. Dimentio with 6.40 min.**

* * *

At 6.50 minutes, DK came in. At exactly 9 minutes Wario came in.

* * *

At almost 10 min. Shadow Queen and Shadoo came in.

* * *

Cackletta retired at the Travelator.

* * *

**Bonus: **Yoshi with 2.50 min. Diddy with 2.55 min. Mario with 3 min.

* * *

**Safe:** Luigi with 3.12 min. Peach with 3.13 min. Daisy with 3.14 min. King Boo with 3.15 min. Rosalina with 3.16 min. Candy with 3.35 min. Tiny with 3.40 min. Bonetail with 3.41 min. Dry Bowser with 3.55 min. Funky with 3.59 min. Candy with 4.01 min. Bowser with 4.20 min. Cranky with 4.30 min. Baby Mario with 4.35 min. Baby Luigi with 4.40 min. Baby Peach with 4.45 min. Baby Daisy with 4.50 min. Baby Bowser with 4.55 min. Bowser Jr. with 5.05 min. Chunky with 5.40 min. Lanky with 5.59 min. Waluigi with 6.23 min. Wrinkly with 6.25 min. Grodus with 6.27 min. Toad with 6.30 min. Toadette with 6.33 min. Birdo with 6.36 min. Dimentio with 6.40 min.** DK with 6.50 min. Wario with 9 min.**

* * *

**ELIMINATED: Shadow Queen with 9.58 min. Shadoo with 9.59 min., Cackletta retired at the Travelator.**

* * *

X gave Yoshi, Diddy, and Mario a card. He kicked out Cackletta, Shadoo and Shadow Queen.

* * *

Eliminated:

34th: Shadow Queen (9.58 minutes on obstacle course)

35th: Shadoo (9.59 minutes in obstacle course)

36th: Cackletta (Retired on Travelator in obstacle course)

37th: Kiddy (½ of a spin in spin challenge)

38th: TB (¼ of a spin in spin challenge)

39th: AIAI (-9,000 and ¼ in spin challenge)

* * *

Remaining people:

MARIO: Mario, Yoshi, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Birdo, Rosalina, Luigi, and Peach.

BOWSER: Bowser, Bowser Jr., Grodus, Dimentio, Bonetail, Baby Bowser, King Boo, Dry Bowser, Wario and Waluigi.

DK: DK, Diddy, Funky, Dixie, Cranky, Tiny, Wrinkly (dead), Candy, Lanky, and Chunky.

* * *

Review please!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but X.

* * *


	6. Amazing Race Parody

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but X

* * *

_Last chapter on The Olympic Million,_

_Yoshi, Diddy, and Mario were ahead of the pack,_

'_Bonus: Yoshi with 2.50 min. Diddy with 2.55 min. Mario with 3 min.'_

_While Cackletta, Shadoo, and Shadow Queen were left behind._

'_ELIMINATED: Shadow Queen with 9.58 min. Shadoo with 9.59 min. Cackletta retired on the Travelator.'_

* * *

The next challenge is to travel to Yoshi's Island, get a clue there, and come back.

* * *

There will be 15 teams of 2 and and a team of 3.

* * *

Here are the teams:

1. Mario and Luigi

2. Yoshi and Birdo

3. Toad and Toadette

4. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi

5. Baby Peach and Baby Daisy

6. Peach, Daisy and Rosalina

7. Bowser and Bowser Jr.

8. Baby Bowser and Dry Bowser

9. Grodus and Dimentio

10. King Boo and Bonetail

11. Wario and Waluigi

12. DK and Diddy

13. Cranky and Wrinkly

14. Funky and Candy

15. Dixie and Tiny

16. Lanky and Chunky

* * *

You will start here and go to the sea line of The Mushroom Kingdom near Yoshi's Island.

* * *

10:10

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi and Birdo get there. They pick up three clues.

* * *

The clue says:

_Detour: Fly or Swim_

_In Fly, go on an airline. It will land on Yoshi's Island at every half hour. (i.e.10:30) It departs every other quarter hour. (i.e.10:15)_

_In swim, You swim towards Yoshi's Island. It is shorter, but bad swimmers may not make it._

* * *

Mario and Luigi chose swim.

Peach, Daisy and Rosalina chose Fly.

Yoshi and Birdo chose Fly.

Peach, Rosalina, Daisy, Birdo and Yoshi will land at Yoshi's Island at 10:30.

Mario and Luigi are swimming.

* * *

10:20

DK, Diddy, King Boo, Bonetail, Dixie and Tiny had made it to the clue box.

They all chose swim.

* * *

10:25

Mario and Luigi had made it to Yoshi's Island. They had gotten the clue.

* * *

The clue said:

_Welcome to Yoshi's Island!_

_Make your way to Yoshi's House where Mario first started Super Mario World._

_There will be your next clue._

* * *

10:30

Chunky, Lanky, Wario, Waluigi, Cranky and Wrinkly got the clue.

Chunky and Lanky chose Swim. Wario, Waluigi, Cranky and Wrinkly chose Fly. Wario, Waluigi, Cranky and Wrinkly are on the 11:00 flight.

Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, and Birdo land on Yoshi's island and get the clue.

* * *

10:35

Mario and Luigi make it to the next clue.

The third clue read:

* * *

_Well done!_

_The two of you have done well._

_Can you work well alone?_

_Detour: Only one person can do this._

_Both of you go to the hill._

_Only one of you can go up. _

_Go to the Yellow Switch palace._

_Get the clue along with the Yellow Switch._

_Go back down to meet your partner, then read the clue._

* * *

10:40

Toad, Toadette, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach and Baby Daisy made it to the first clue. They all chose Fly.

Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Cranky and Wrinkly are on the 11:00 flight.

Chunky and Lanky made it to the second clue.

Mario and Luigi made it to the hill. Mario started to climb.

Yoshi and Birdo made it to the third clue.

* * *

10:45

Peach and Daisy made it to the third clue.

Yoshi and Birdo made it to the hill. Yoshi starts to climb.

* * *

10:50

Funky, Candy, Grodus, Dimentio, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Dry Bowser, and Baby Bowser had gotten the clue.

* * *

The first clue also said:

_If you are one of the last 4 teams, read this:_

_The plane will land in Yoshi's Island at 11:15 at the last flight._

* * *

_They all took fly._

* * *

Mario made it into the Yellow Switch Palace.

Peach and Daisy had made it to the hill. Daisy went up.

Chunky and Lanky made it to the third clue.

DK, Diddy, King Boo, Bonetail, Dixie and Tiny made it to the second clue.

Mario made it into the Yellow Switch Palace.

Peach and Daisy had made it to the hill. Daisy went up.

Chunky and Lanky made it to the third clue.

* * *

10:55

Someone had made it down… it was MARIO

Mario and Luigi read the clue.

* * *

The fourth clue read:

_Congratulations!_

_You must get to the bridge that led to World 2 in Super Mario World._

_There, you will find another clue._

* * *

Chunky and Lanky made it to the hill. Lanky went up.

DK, Diddy, King Boo, Bonetail, Dixie and Tiny made it to the second clue.

* * *

11:00

Yoshi had made it to the Yellow Switch Palace.

Dixie and Tiny made it to the third clue.

Toad, Toadette, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach and Baby Daisy had gotten the second clue.

* * *

11:05

Yoshi had made it back down.

Peach and Lanky made to the Yellow Switch palace.

DK, Diddy, King Boo, Bonetail, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, and Baby Daisy had gotten the third clue.

Dixie and Tiny went to the hill. Tiny started climbing and found a hole.

* * *

11:10

Mario and Luigi got to the 5th clue.

* * *

The 5th clue read:

_Get to the Bridge parking lot and open the case to find the key to your cart._

_Get to the Pipeway and go back to the Olympic stadium._

* * *

There is the pit stop.

* * *

Peach and Lanky went down the hill. They met with their partners, read the clue, and ran.

Tiny got up the hill to the Yellow Switch Palace.

The big group got to the hill and Baby Mario, DK, Baby Daisy, and King Boo went up.

* * *

11:15

The landing group (Funky, Candy, Grodus, Dimentio, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Dry Bowser, and Baby Bowser) went and got the second clue. They get to go directly to the hill.

Mario and Luigi got to their car. Mario is driving and Luigi is navigating.

Yoshi and Birdo got the 5th clue.

Tiny went down, met with Dixie, and ran.

DK and Baby Mario got to the switch palace.

* * *

11:20

DK and Baby Mario got to their partners and they are going to the bridge.

Baby Daisy and King Boo got to the switch palace.

Funky, Dimentio, Bowser Jr. and Baby Bowser went up the hill.

Yoshi and Birdo found their car and are going.

Peach, Daisy, Lanky and Chunky got the 5th clue.

* * *

??:??.??

A team made it to the finish. The team consists of Mario and Luigi.

* * *

Bold means winners. Italic means alone challenge was done. All Lowercase means losers.

* * *

_**Mario **_and **Luigi. **Time: 11:21.443

* * *

11:25

Peach, Daisy, Lanky and Chunky found their cars and are going.

DK, Diddy, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi got the 5th clue.

Baby Daisy and King Boo got their partners and are going to the bridge.

Bowser Jr. and Funky are in the Yellow Switch Palace.

* * *

??:??.??

Another team made it to the finish. They are Yoshi and Birdo!

* * *

_**Yoshi **_and **Birdo. **Time:11:28.535

* * *

11:30

Babies Mario and Luigi found their car.

Babies Peach and Daisy, King Boo and Dry Bowser got the 5th clue.

Bowser Jr. and Funky get their partners and go!

Baby Bowser and Dimentio got to the YSP where they see Waluigi and Wrinkly. They both go down to their partners and run.

* * *

??:??.??

2 teams had made it there. They fought for third.

Slow Motion.

* * *

??1: Ready?

??2:Yeah!

??'s 3 and 4:O.o

??2: Huncha!

??1 flew toward the finish.

??1 was Daisy. ??2 was Peach. ??3 was Lanky. ??4 was Chunky.

* * *

Peach and _Daisy _Time: 11:32.443

_Lanky _and Chunky Time: 11:32.452

* * *

Finishing order.

_**Mario **_and **Luigi **Time: 11:21:443

_**Yoshi **_and **Birdo **Time:11:28:535

Peach, Rosalina and _Daisy _Time: 11:32:443

_Lanky _and Chunky Time: 11:32.452

_Baby Mario _and Baby Luigi Time: 11:39.999

Baby Peach and _Baby Daisy _Time: 11:44.999

_King Boo _and Bonetail Time: 11:46.453

Bowser and _Bowser Jr. _Time: 11:47.987

_Funky _and Candy Time: 11:49.399

_DK _and Diddy Time: 11:53.834

_Wario and Waluigi _Time_: 11:59.999_

Dixie and _Tiny _Time: 12:00.000

Cranky and _Wrinkly _Time:12:12.012

Toad and Toadette Time: 12:34.567

_Baby Bowser _and dry bowser Time:12:43.765

grodus and _dimentio_ time: 1:00.000

* * *

Eliminated:

31st:Dry Bowser (12:44 on the amazing race, no alone challenge)

32nd:Dimentio (1:00 on the amazing race, did alone challenge)

33rd:Grodus (1:00 on the amazing race, did alone challenge)

34th: Shadow Queen (9.58 minutes on obstacle course)

35th: Shadoo (9.59 minutes in obstacle course)

36th: Cackletta (Retired on Travelator in obstacle course)

37th: Kiddy (½ of a spin in spin challenge)

38th: TB (¼ of a spin in spin challenge)

39th: AIAI (-9,000 and ¼ spins in spin challenge)

* * *

LEFT:

MARIO: Mario, Yoshi, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Birdo, Rosalina, Luigi, and Peach.

BOWSER: Bowser, Bowser Jr., Bonetail, Baby Bowser, King Boo, Wario and Waluigi.

DK: DK, Diddy, Funky, Dixie, Cranky, Tiny, Wrinkly (dead), Candy, Lanky, and Chunky.

* * *

Review Please.


	7. Lost in a Changing Maze

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but X.

* * *

_Last time on the Olympic Million,_

_Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Birdo were in the first 2 ranks._

'_1) __**Mario **__and _**Luigi **_Time: 11:21.443_

_2) __**Yoshi **__and_** Birdo **_Time: 11:28.535'_

_Dry Bowser, Grodus and Dimentio had met a dead end._

_Eliminated:_

'_31__st__: Dry Bowser (12:44 on the amazing race, no alone challenge)_

_32__nd__: Dimentio (1:00 on the amazing race, did alone challenge)_

_33__rd__: Grodus (1:00 on the amazing race, no alone challenge)'_

* * *

Your next challenge is to go through a maze and find another Pit stop: Alone.

* * *

This is the order in which you will go in.

Mario

Luigi

Yoshi

Birdo

Daisy

Peach

Rosalina

Lanky

Chunky

Baby Mario

Baby Luigi

Baby Daisy

Baby Peach

King Boo

Bonetail

Bowser Jr.

Bowser

Funky

Candy

DK

Diddy

Waluigi

Wario

Tiny

Dixie

Wrinkly

Cranky

Toadette

Toad

Baby Bowser

* * *

Mario went in the 5x5 maze.

* * *

. Is for room. E is for entrance. P is for pit stop. The maze also changes.

E . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

P

* * *

By the time Baby Bowser got in the maze looked like this.

* * *

M is for Mario, L is for Luigi, Y is for Yoshi, B is for Birdo, P is for Peach, DA is for Daisy, R is for Rosalina, LA is for Lanky, C is for Chunky, BM is for Baby Mario, BL is for Baby Luigi, BD is for Baby Daisy, BP is for Baby Peach, KB is for King Boo, BT is for Bonetail, BO is for Bowser, BJ is for Bowser Jr., F is for Funky, CA is for Candy, DK, D is for Diddy, W is for Wario, WL is for Waluigi, T is for Tiny, DI is for Dixie, CR is for Cranky, WR is for Wrinkly, TO is for Toad, TE is for Toadette, BB is for Baby Bowser. / is for next room.

BB/TE/T, TO, CR/WR, DI, WL/W/

D/DK/ /CA, F, BJ/BO

/ /KB/BT/BD, BP, BL, BM/

C/LA/B/P, DA/R/

/ /M/Y/L

* * *

By the time someone finished, the maze looked like this:

/ /WL/BB/TE/TO, CR, DI

WR, KB/T/D/DK, BO/CA, F

/ /BJ, C/BT/ /

/W/LA, B/BD, BP, BL, BM/ / /

/ / /DA, P, R/M/Y

Pit Stop: Luigi.

* * *

The maze looked like this on the 100th turn.

/ / / /BT/WR/

/ / / /B

/ / / /

/ / / /W

/ / /WL/C,KB

* * *

Finishing order: Player/Turns/Zone

1st: Luigi/31 turns/Bonus

2nd: Yoshi/32 turns/Bonus

3rd: Mario/33 turns/Bonus

4th: Peach/35 turns/Safe

5th: Daisy/39 turns/Safe

6th: Rosalina/41 turns/Safe

7th: DK/45 turns/Safe

8th: Diddy/47 turns/Safe

9th: Tiny/49 turns/Safe

10th: Funky/50 turns/Safe

11th: Cranky/51 turns/Safe

12th: Lanky/52 turns/Safe

13th: Dixie/54 turns/Safe

14th: Toad/55 turns/Safe

15th: Toadette/57 turns/Safe

16th: Baby Bowser/59 turns/Safe

17th: Candy/60 turns/Safe

18th: Baby Mario/61 turns/Safe

19th: Baby Luigi/61 turns/Safe

20th: Baby Peach/61 turns/Safe

21st: Baby Daisy/61 turns/Safe

22nd: Bowser/78 turns/Safe

23rd: Bowser Jr. /86 turns/Safe

24th: Chunky/103 turns/Safe

25th: King Boo/103 turns/Safe

26th: Wario/104 turns/Safe

27th: Waluigi/105 turns/Safe

28th: Birdo/111 turns/Eliminated

29th: Wrinkly/112 turns/Eliminated

30th: Bonetail/113 turns/Eliminated

* * *

"I would like to thank E. Gadd for making the maze." X said.

* * *

Eliminated:

28th: Birdo (111 turns on Change Maze)

29th: Wrinkly (112 turns on Change Maze)

30th: Bonetail (113 turns on Change Maze)

31st: Dry Bowser (12:44 on the amazing race, no alone challenge)

32nd: Dimentio (1:00 on the amazing race, did alone challenge)

33rd: Grodus (1:00 on the amazing race, no alone challenge)

34th: Shadow Queen (9.58 minutes on obstacle course)

35th: Shadoo (9.59 minutes in obstacle course)

36th: Cackletta (Retired on Travelator in obstacle course)

37th: Kiddy (½ of a spin in spin challenge)

38th: TB (¼ of a spin in spin challenge)

39th: AIAI (-9,000 and ¼ spins in spin challenge)

* * *

Remaining:

MARIO: Mario, Yoshi, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Rosalina, Luigi, and Peach.

BOWSER: Bowser, Bowser Jr., Baby Bowser, King Boo, Wario and Waluigi.

DK: DK, Diddy, Funky, Dixie, Cranky, Tiny, Candy, Lanky, and Chunky.

Review Please!


	8. 21 or bust: Blackjack

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but X

* * *

**21 or Bust!**

Game rules:

You may stop or play.

There are 3 Jacks of Spades, which means Blackjack!

Call out if you have a Blackjack. Say "Blackjack!"

If you bust, stop immediately.

Cheating is strictly prohibited and WILL result in a bust.

Have fun!

Blackjacks get you to the special zone!

* * *

Hi, and welcome to 21 or bust!

Take a seat in the order I tell you.

* * *

Mario

Yoshi

Daisy

Toad

Toadette

Baby Mario

Baby Luigi

Baby Peach

Baby Daisy

Rosalina

Luigi

Peach

Bowser

Bowser Jr.

Baby Bowser

King Boo

Wario

Waluigi

DK

Diddy

Funky

Dixie

Cranky

Tiny

Candy

Chunky

* * *

Dealer passes out cards

Numbers 11, 10 and 21 "Blackjack!"

"K, let's see the Blackjacks" the dealer said.

Numbers 11, 10 and 21 handed the dealer their cards, Blackjack upside up.

* * *

**Bonus: Numbers 11, 10 and 21**

Number 1: Pass

Number 2: Play

Number 3: Play

Number 4: Pass

Number 5: Play

Number 6: Play

Number 7: Play

Number 8: Pass

Number 9: Play

Number 12: Play

Number 13: Pass

Everyone else played.

Number 1: J and A (11)

Number 4: K and K

Number 8: A (11) and 10

Number 13: A (11) and 9

* * *

Second Round

Numbers 1, 4, 8, 11, 12, 13, and 21 are done.

Numbers 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 9, 10, 14, and 26 are passing.

2: 10, 10 and A (1)

3: 2, 10 and 9

5: 2, 8, and A (11)

And so on…

* * *

Final cards:

Player/Number

Mario/21

Yoshi/21

Daisy/21

Toad/20

Toadette/21

Baby Mario/20

Baby Luigi/19

Baby Peach/19

Baby Daisy/20

Rosalina/Blackjack

Luigi/Blackjack

Peach/20

Bowser/18

Bowser Jr./21

Baby Bowser/19

King Boo/Bust

Wario/21

Waluigi/18

DK/19

Diddy/21

Funky/Blackjack

Dixie/Bust

Cranky/Bust

Tiny/17

Candy/21

Lanky/20

Chunky/21

Cranky had 22.

Dixie had 23.

King Boo had 25.

* * *

Eliminated:

25th: Cranky (22 on 21 or bust)

26th: Dixie (23 on 21 or bust)

27th: King Boo (25 on 21 or bust)

28th: Birdo (111 turns on Change Maze)

29th: Wrinkly (112 turns on Change Maze)

30th: Bonetail (113 turns on Change Maze)

31st: Dry Bowser (12:44 on the amazing race, no alone challenge)

32nd: Dimentio (1:00 on the amazing race, did alone challenge)

33rd: Grodus (1:00 on the amazing race, no alone challenge)

34th: Shadow Queen (9.58 minutes on obstacle course)

35th: Shadoo (9.59 minutes in obstacle course)

36th: Cackletta (Retired on Travelator in obstacle course)

37th: Kiddy (½ of a spin in spin challenge)

38th: TB (¼ of a spin in spin challenge)

39th: AIAI (-9,000 and ¼ spins in spin challenge)

* * *

Remaining:

MARIO: Mario, Yoshi, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Rosalina, Luigi, and Peach.

BOWSER: Bowser, Bowser Jr., Baby Bowser, Wario and Waluigi.

DK: DK, Diddy, Funky, Tiny, Candy, Lanky, and Chunky.

Review Please!


	9. Running with a Baton

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but X

* * *

_Last time on the Olympic Million…_

_A sudden change in plans left this away._

_Luigi, Rosalina and Funky got Blackjack._

"_Blackjack!"_

_While King Boo, Dixie and Cranky Had Bust_

'_Cranky/Dixie/King Boo has Bust'_

* * *

Mario, Bowser and DK are at the starting line, ready to go.

Bang! The gun shot its bullet.

* * *

Running and running and running and running…

Mario passes baton to Luigi

DK passes baton to Diddy.

Luigi passes it to Yoshi.

Bowsere passes it to Bowser Jr.

Yoshi passes to Peach.

Peach passes to Daisy.

Diddy passes to Funky.

Daisy passes it to Toadette.

Toadette passes to Toad.

Bowser Jr. passes to Baby Bowser.

Toad passes to Baby Mario.

Baby Mario passes to Baby Luigi.

Funky Passes to Tiny.

Baby Luigi passes to Baby Daisy.

Baby Daisy passes to Rosalina.

Tiny passes to Candy.

Candy passes to Lanky.

Rosalina gets to the goal.

Lanky Passes to Chunky.

Baby Bowser passes to Wario.

Chunky passes the goal.

1 hour later…

Wario passes to Waluigi.

54.1 seconds later…

Waluigi makes it to the goal. Everyone's faces drop.

* * *

Elimination Thoughts:

DK: Candy, maybe…

Diddy: I guess I am the worst. Second worst is Candy.

Funky: Diddy because I can't eliminate my sweet Candy.

Tiny: Hmm… either Candy or Diddy…

Candy: Diddy has gotta go.

Lanky: Candy was so 'bleep' slow!

Chunky: I do not care.

* * *

Bowser: Wario and… Baby Bowser.

Bowser Jr.: Wario and Baby Bowser for sure.

Baby Bowser: Wario and umm… Bowser Jr.

Wario: Bowser Jr.; and Baby Bowser.

Waluigi: Same thing as Wario.

* * *

Eliminations:

DK

Candy: 4/Diddy: 2/I do not care: 1

Candy is OUT!

* * *

Bowser

Baby Bowser: 4/Wario: 3/Bowser Jr.: 3

Baby Bowser is out. Wario is out because he took longer.

* * *

DK and Bowser are now 1 team, leaded by DK.

* * *

Eliminated:

22nd: Candy (Voted Out on Running with a Baton, 2nd place team)

23rd: Wario (Voted Out on Running with a Baton 3rd place team, out second)

24th: Baby Bowser (Voted Out on Running with a Baton 3rd place team, out first)

25th: Cranky (22 on 21 or bust)

26th: Dixie (23 on 21 or bust)

27th: King Boo (25 on 21 or bust)

28th: Birdo (111 turns on Change Maze)

29th: Wrinkly (112 turns on Change Maze)

30th: Bonetail (113 turns on Change Maze)

31st: Dry Bowser (12:44 on the amazing race, no alone challenge)

32nd: Dimentio (1:00 on the amazing race, did alone challenge)

33rd: Grodus (1:00 on the amazing race, no alone challenge)

34th: Shadow Queen (9.58 minutes on obstacle course)

35th: Shadoo (9.59 minutes in obstacle course)

36th: Cackletta (Retired on Travelator in obstacle course)

37th: Kiddy (½ of a spin in spin challenge)

38th: TB (¼ of a spin in spin challenge)

39th: AIAI (-9,000 and ¼ spins in spin challenge)

* * *

Remaining:

MARIO: Mario, Yoshi, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Rosalina, Luigi, and Peach.

DK: DK, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Waluigi, Diddy, Funky, Tiny, Lanky, and Chunky.

* * *

Review Please


	10. The Love Test

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but X

* * *

_Last time on the Olympic Million…_

_Mario's team rode to victory while DK and Bowser fell behind._

'_1__st__ Mario_

_2__nd__ DK_

_3__rd__ Bowser'_

_Because of that, Candy, Wario and Baby Bowser were eliminated._

'_Candy 4 votes'_

'_Baby Bowser 4 votes/Wario 3 votes'_

_Bowser and DK had formed a team under DK, like Wario formed with Bowser._

_What will happen next?_

* * *

The next day…

Nothing.

The next day…

Still nothing.

The next day…

Something actually happened.

* * *

Mario and DK were sent to find the others.

Once rounded up, they saw a dart wheel.

Time to find a partner!

Shoot this dart at the dart wheel and whoever it lands on is your partner.

One lucky person will automatically get special zone.

Toadsworth, spin the wheel!

Spinning and spinning and spinning again…

."We had enough spinning from the first challenge!" someone said!

Toadsworth threw it…

On Waluigi's picture.

Waluigi is free to go!

After a lot of throwing (and spinning) then teams ended up like this.

Mario and Rosalina,

Yoshi and Baby Mario,

Toad and Toadette,

Peach and Luigi,

Daisy and Baby Peach,

Baby Daisy and Baby Luigi,

DK and Funky,

Diddy and Tiny,

Bowser and Bowser Junior,

Lanky and Chunky were paired together because they were the last ones.

* * *

Now then, meet the love bird!

Mario and Rosalina: Has trust and good friendship.

(What the contestants don't know is that the lowest ranked team is out, along with Waluigi. Yes, we lied about the special zone thing. You really thought that we would just give a special placement for no reason? No chance at all.)

Yoshi and Baby Mario: Has great trust and friendship.

Toad and Toadette: I see a crush here. They may soon be married.

Peach and Luigi: A great pair of friends but will probably not be a crush.

Daisy and Baby Peach: Most like a Mother/Daughter relation ship. Close.

Baby Daisy and Baby Luigi: Really good friendship, in the future the may be married.

DK and Funky: Seems like good pals.

Diddy and Tiny: Good friends. A possibility of developing a crush.

Bowser and Bowser Junior: Father/son relationship.

Lanky and Chunky: Seems to just be put together. (Lanky is better.)

* * *

Thus, Lanky, Chunky, and Waluigi have been eliminated.

Toad and Toadette are going to the special zone.

* * *

Eliminated:

19th: Lanky (2nd worst in Love Test)

20th: Chunky (Worst in Love test)

21st: Waluigi (Did not take Love Test)

22nd: Candy (Voted Out on Running with a Baton, 2nd place team)

23rd: Wario (Voted Out on Running with a Baton 3rd place team, out second)

24th: Baby Bowser (Voted Out on Running with a Baton 3rd place team, out first)

25th: Cranky (22 on 21 or bust)

26th: Dixie (23 on 21 or bust)

27th: King Boo (25 on 21 or bust)

28th: Birdo (111 turns on Change Maze)

29th: Wrinkly (112 turns on Change Maze)

30th: Bonetail (113 turns on Change Maze)

31st: Dry Bowser (12:44 on the amazing race, no alone challenge)

32nd: Dimentio (1:00 on the amazing race, did alone challenge)

33rd: Grodus (1:00 on the amazing race, no alone challenge)

34th: Shadow Queen (9.58 minutes on obstacle course)

35th: Shadoo (9.59 minutes in obstacle course)

36th: Cackletta (Retired on Travelator in obstacle course)

37th: Kiddy (½ of a spin in spin challenge)

38th: TB (¼ of a spin in spin challenge)

39th: AIAI (-9,000 and ¼ spins in spin challenge)

* * *

Remaining:

MARIO: Mario, Yoshi, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Rosalina, Luigi, and Peach.

DK: DK, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Diddy, Funky and Tiny.


	11. Boulder Breaking

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except X!

* * *

_Last time on the Olympic million…_

_The guy who did this quit._

_Toad and toadette were good lovers while Lanky, Chunky and Waluigi were the worst._

* * *

The next challenge is to get past a boulder.

* * *

Mario and Luigi had used a Mega Mushroom to get to it first.

Mario: 4 seconds

Luigi: 5 seconds

* * *

Thanks to Luigi, Part of Peach's Boulder broke and she fit in it.

DK and Bowser had broken the Boulder with brute strength.

* * *

Mario: 4 seconds

Luigi: 5 seconds

Peach: 16 seconds

Bowser: 18 seconds

DK: 20 seconds

* * *

Rosalina teleported through it, Diddy climbed over it, and Funky shot it with bazookas.

* * *

Mario: 4 seconds

Luigi: 5 seconds

Peach: 16 seconds

Bowser: 18 seconds

DK: 20 seconds

Rosalina: 45 seconds

Diddy: 50 seconds

Funky: 55 seconds

* * *

Baby Mario found a star and flew over the boulder. Baby Peach rode an updraft. Bowser Jr. used his paintbrush to make a hole in the boulder. Daisy had done something with a flower and bees to make the rock crumble…

* * *

Mario: 4 seconds

Luigi: 5 seconds

Peach: 16 seconds

Bowser: 18 seconds

DK: 20 seconds

Rosalina: 45 seconds

Diddy: 50 seconds

Funky: 55 seconds

Baby Mario: 63 seconds (1 min. 3 sec.)

Baby Peach: 67 seconds (1 min. 7 sec.)

Bowser Jr.: 70 seconds (1 min. 10 sec.)

Daisy: 75 seconds (1 min. 15 sec.)

* * *

Yoshi swallowed the boulder whole. (There was a really big egg left over) Toad broke the boulder with his head. (He now has a really bad headache) Toadette found Yoshi's egg and pushed it so it flattened the other boulder.

* * *

Mario: 4 seconds

Luigi: 5 seconds

Peach: 16 seconds

Bowser: 18 seconds

DK: 20 seconds

Rosalina: 45 seconds

Diddy: 50 seconds

Funky: 55 seconds

Baby Mario: 63 seconds (1 min. 3 sec.)

Baby Peach: 67 seconds (1 min. 7 sec.)

Bowser Jr.: 70 seconds (1 min. 10 sec.)

Daisy: 75 seconds (1 min. 15 sec.)

Yoshi: 89 seconds (1 min. 29 sec.)

Toad: 95 seconds (1 min. 35 sec.)

Toadette: 115 seconds (1 min. 55 sec.)

Baby Luigi climbed over the boulder. (Pant pant pant) Baby Daisy broke through the boulder. Tiny well… couldn't break the boulder… ever.

Mario: 4 seconds

Luigi: 5 seconds

Peach: 16 seconds

Bowser: 18 seconds

DK: 20 seconds

Rosalina: 45 seconds

Diddy: 50 seconds

Funky: 55 seconds

Baby Mario: 63 seconds (1 min. 3 sec.)

Baby Peach: 67 seconds (1 min. 7 sec.)

Bowser Jr.: 70 seconds (1 min. 10 sec.)

Daisy: 75 seconds (1 min. 15 sec.)

Yoshi: 89 seconds (1 min. 29 sec.)

Toad: 95 seconds (1 min. 35 sec.)

Toadette: 115 seconds (1 min. 55 sec.)

Baby Luigi: 120 seconds (2 min.)

Baby Daisy: 125 seconds (2 min. 5 sec.)

Tiny: --:-- or never.

* * *

We have our losers!

Baby Luigi with 120 seconds,

Baby Daisy with 125 seconds,

And Tiny who couldn't brake the Boulder! (Lots of people laugh at Tiny)

* * *

Eliminated:

16th: Baby Luigi (120 seconds on boulder breaking)

17th: Baby Daisy (125 seconds on boulder breaking)

18th: Tiny (Could not break the boulder)

19th: Lanky (2nd worst in Love Test)

20th: Chunky (Worst in Love test)

21st: Waluigi (Did not take Love Test)

22nd: Candy (Voted Out on Running with a Baton, 2nd place team)

23rd: Wario (Voted Out on Running with a Baton 3rd place team, out second)

24th: Baby Bowser (Voted Out on Running with a Baton 3rd place team, out first)

25th: Cranky (22 on 21 or bust)

26th: Dixie (23 on 21 or bust)

27th: King Boo (25 on 21 or bust)

28th: Birdo (111 turns on Change Maze)

29th: Wrinkly (112 turns on Change Maze)

30th: Bonetail (113 turns on Change Maze)

31st: Dry Bowser (12:44 on the amazing race, no alone challenge)

32nd: Dimentio (1:00 on the amazing race, did alone challenge)

33rd: Grodus (1:00 on the amazing race, no alone challenge)

34th: Shadow Queen (9.58 minutes on obstacle course)

35th: Shadoo (9.59 minutes in obstacle course)

36th: Cackletta (Retired on Travelator in obstacle course)

37th: Kiddy (½ of a spin in spin challenge)

38th: TB (¼ of a spin in spin challenge)

39th: AIAI (-9,000 and ¼ spins in spin challenge)

* * *

Mario, Yoshi, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Baby Mario, Baby Peach, Rosalina, Luigi, and Peach, DK, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Diddy and Funky remain.


End file.
